


Playing Mario Kart: what could possibly go wrong?

by LaurineLeDinosaure



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Now with English translation in chapter two, Originally Posted on Wattpad, but here we are, i wrote this months ago so time to publish it, idk how tf my brain came up with this, might be a little ooc sorry, part 1 in french, part 2 in english ill translate it later, they play mario kart, this is really dumb but im not even sorry for that
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurineLeDinosaure/pseuds/LaurineLeDinosaure
Summary: Quand Teito, Mikage et Hakuren se font chier un mercredi aprés-midi et décident de jouer à Mario Kart... Spoil: ça tourne mal (même si pas vraiment en fait)When Teito, Mikage and Hakuren are bored one wednesday afternoon and they decide to play Mario Kart... And everything don't go as planned (sort of)Le chapitre 1 en français est un repost de ma propre histoire sur wattpadChapter 2: english translation!





	1. Mario Kart: ça tourne mal?

C'est un mercredi après-midi banal, à l'exception près que ce mercredi là est un mercredi pluvieux. Un des jour les plus redoutés par les élèves de l'internat du lycée catholique de l'Empire de Barsburg, qui doivent alors rester cantonnés dans leur chambre tout l'après-midi par interdiction de sortir à cause du mauvais temps. Et Dieu sait que les élèves détestent cette stupide règle, presque autant que celui qui l'a créée. C'est en effet difficile pour des adolescents pleins d'énergie de rester enfermés toute la journée, ne serait-ce qu'en temps normal pour suivre les cours alors quand en plus leur unique occasion de s'adonner à une autre activité que les études leur est supprimée, l'ambiance générale devient rapidement pesante et l'ennui des étudiants est ressentit jusque par leurs professeurs.

Ces jours-là, les élèves les plus studieux se consacrent aux révisions tandis que d'autres préfèrent se retrouver avec leurs amis dans une de leurs chambres, le plus souvent pour discuter, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps ; mais surtout de cette pluie qui choisit le mauvais jour pour tomber et leur gâche franchement la vie. Le reste des élèves ne fait rien, s'ennuie, attend que le temps passe ; par manque de motivation, certainement, et par flemmardise de se lever et de chercher quelque chose à faire.

C'est ainsi que Teito se retrouve à faire l'étoile de mer sur son lit, téléphone à la main, parcourant ses réseaux sociaux. Ces derniers, bien qu'habituellement très actifs, sont étrangement calmes aujourd'hui, à tel point que le brun en a déjà fait au moins trois fois le tour. Teito lance son téléphone plus loin sur son lit et ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit de la pluie incessante qui résonne sur les tuiles et s'écoule dans les gouttières. Avec un peu de chance, il s'endormira quelques heures, faisant passer le temps. Mais les minutes passent et, même en se tournant de tous les côtés à la recherche de la bonne position, le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir le gagner. Le jeune garçon se redresse en soupirant, attirant de ce fait l'attention de Hakuren, son colocataire, assis sur le lit d'en face, en train de lire. Le blond relève la tête et jette à son ami un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qui pouvait lui causer autant d'agitation, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Teito soupire à nouveau :

"Je m'ennuie...

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer, oui." Répond Hakuren sans lever les yeux de son roman. Mais sans plus de cérémonie, Teito le lui prend des mains et le pose sur le table de chevet, faisant claquer la couverture contre le bois pour appuyer son geste.

"T'es pas drôle Hakuren !" Se plaint le brun. "Ose me dire que tu te fais pas chier, toi aussi.

\- Sauf que te plaindre n'arrangera pas la situation. C'est notre deuxième année ici, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non ?

\- 'faut croire que non... D'habitude je vais voir Mikage mais il m'a dit qu'il préférait réviser, vu sa note au dernier contrôle.'' Un autre soupir, Teito a l'impression qu'il ne fait que ça depuis tout à l'heure. "Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles tous les deux..."

La discussion est close et Teito, résigné, se rallonge sur son lit, attrape son portable et parcourt le Play Store à la recherche d'un éventuel jeu à télécharger qui pourrait lui octroyer une occupation. De son côté, Hakuren récupère son livre et le continue sans un mot, toujours parfaitement calme même s'il est vrai que l'ennui commence lentement à le gagner lui aussi. L'après-midi se poursuit donc sans un bruit, lentement et péniblement. Le temps est relatif, disait Einstein. Eh bien visiblement, aujourd'hui le temps a décidé d'être absolu et d'imposer son rythme douloureusement tranquille aux pensionnaires.

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes qui ont paru éternelles, deux coups sont frappés à la porte. Teito se redresse d'un coup et saute de son lit pour aller ouvrir la dite porte. Si ce visiteur imprévu peut lui apporter une quelconque distraction, il est preneur. La main presque tremblante d'excitation, il ouvre finalement et un sourire illmine son visage à la vue de la personne se tenant face à lui dans le couloir.

"Mikage !" Le plus petit ne cache pas sa joie de voir débarquer son meilleur ami qui a vraisemblablement laissé tomber sa séance de révisions.

"Hey !" Salue-t-il. "Je dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas, tu tombes à pic, je commençais à croire que j'allais finir par me dessécher ! Entre, viens t'ennuyer avec nous."

Teito laisse entrer Mikage et referme la porte derrière lui, puis il reprend sa place sur son lit, au côté de son meilleur ami. Une discussion s'engage alors entre eux, les deux garçons ayant toujours une chose ou une autre à se raconter ; surtout Mikage qui pourrait aisément tenir une conversation avec n'importe qui.

"Sinon, vous avez une idée de quoi faire ?" Leur demande Hakuren, intéressé par cette soudaine agitation dans la pièce.

"Nope, toujours aucune idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas jouer à Mario Kart ?!" Propose Mikage.

Les deux autres se regardent dans les yeux, se demandant si oui ou non jouer à Mario Kart leur convient. (Et surtout ils se demandent si c'est une bonne idée, tout le monde sait comment se finissent les parties de Mario Kart entre amis, en règle générale.) Mais après réflexion, et sachant pertinemment que cette option est la seule qu'ils ont, ils acceptent.

"Cool ! Je vais chercher ma DS, je reviens !" Et Mikage sort comme une flèche de la chambre.

Il revient environ une minute plus tard, brandissant fièrement sa 3DS rouge et une cartouche de jeu. Hakuren et Teito ont eux aussi sortit leur console, qui sont déjà allumées et prêtes pour le téléchargement.

Après avoir connecté leurs 3DS, créé un groupe et choisi leurs personnages (Koopa pour Teito, Yoshi pour Hakuren et Bowser pour Mikage), vient le moment de définir les règles.

"Tu prends vraiment Yoshi, Hakuren ?" Lui demande Teito, incrédule, en voyant le personnage choisi par le blond.

"Évidemment". Répond simplement Hakuren. "Yoshi est le meilleur perso et il est mignon en plus de ça.

\- Faux. Un dinosaure qui passe son temps à gober des trucs et à tirer la langue n'a rien de mignon. Koopa est largement mieux !" Renchérit le brun.

"Nope. Yoshi !

\- Koopa !

\- Yoshi est mieux j'te dis !"

Mikage se tourne vers ses deux amis avec un air dépité et réprime un rire. Il n'y a définitivement que ces deux là pour se chamailler autour d'un sujet aussi futile.

"Mikage ! Dis lui, toi, que Koopa est mieux !

\- Yoshi ressemble au résultat d'un TP de chimie raté et Koopa, je suis ton roi donc tu te tais, point."

Fier de son intervention, Mikage retourne à son activité initiale, c'est-à-dire définir les règles de la partie ; alors que Hakuren semble vexé qu'on ait osé insulté son précieux Yoshi et que Teito est mort de rire en pls sur le lit, heureux d'avoir en quelque sorte eu le dernier mot et surtout à cause de la splendide comparaison de son meilleur ami.

"150cc, IA actifs, pas d'équipes, circuits aléatoires et tous les objets autorisés, ça vous va ? Demande soudainement le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Oui." Répondent les deux autres.

"Ok, je lance la partie dans ce cas."

La première course va commencer, la prairie Meumeu, un truc gentil pour débuter. Le départ est donné par le Lakitu sur son nuage et les trois amis se lancent de toute leur âme dans cette course qui semble-t-il décidera de l'avenir de l'humanité au vu de la concentration dont ils font preuve. Cette course se déroule étonnamment bien et dans le calme, il en va de même pour la deuxième. (Si on omet les insultes venant de Hakuren envers cette pauvre IA qui ne fait que ce pour quoi elle est programmée.) Les choses semblent cependant se gâter à la troisième course qui n'est autre que la fameuse, la sublime, la magistrale Route arc-en-ciel.

"Oh nan c'est pas vrai !" Se lamente Hakuren. "Je suis trop nul à cette course !

\- Tant mieux pour moi, je la gère cette course !" Déclare Mikage.

"Pareil ! Essaye de pas trop finir dernier, Hakuren !" Le nargue à son tour Teito.

"C'est ça, moquez vous ! Ma vengeance sera terrible."

Le départ est donc donné une fois encore. Si le début se passe sans encombre pour Teito et Mikage, ce n'est pas le cas pour Hakuren qui doit déjà être tombé dans le vide au moins 5 fois. Bien évidemment, il se retrouve dernier à son plus grand désarroi et au fou rire des deux autres. Sans se décourager, il repart en prenant son temps et en essayant de ne pas tomber à nouveau. Il parvient à doubler deux personnages et est maintenant 6ème. Et, fier de lui il attaque son dernier tour tandis que ses amis sont loins devant, à la première et deuxième place, au coude à coude.

La course se fini sans autre accroc, Teito et Mikage sont 1er et 2ème respectivement au classement général, Hakuren est 4ème et n'a toujours pas accompli sa vengeance.

La dernière course de la partie se lance, c'est maintenant qu'il faut tout donner. Le château de Bowser : une course assez simple quand tout se passe comme prévu.

3, 2, 1 ! Aussitôt que le "Partez !" s'affiche sur les différents écrans, la rivalité entre les garçons n'en est que multipliée. Un silence presque religieux prend place entre eux, seule la musique du jeu peut être entendue.

"Eh merde ! Lave de mes deux !" C'est Teito qui vient de parler. Jusqu'alors à la première place, il a mal calculé son virage en voulant prendre un raccourci et Koopa a fini la tête la première dans la lave. "Et soit pas pressé de me ramasser Lakitu !

\- Ennemi à terre, je répète : ennemi à terre ! C'est le moment de foncer." Voyant là une chance de rattraper son retard au classement, Hakuren en profite pour le dépasser, se trouvant ainsi en tête de la course.

"T'inquiètes Teito, je te vengerai !" Déclare Mikage sur un ton se voulant héroïque. Mais son élan de bravoure est de courte durée. "Putain de mur de merde !

\- C'est le karma. Pour vous être foutus de moi tout à l'heure.

\- Hakuren, on t'as pas sonné !" S'énerve Teito. "Allez Koopa ! Tu peux y arriver !" Encourage-t-il son personnage.

"Une carapace verte ! Je vais t'avoir Miss Couette !

\- Tu serais aimable de laisser mes cheveux en dehors de ça, Mikage."

Rassemblant toute la concentration et la rigueur dont il peut faire preuve, Mikage s'applique à viser Hakuren. Et au bon moment, il appuie sur le bouton 'X' pour lancer son objet. La manip' est parfaite si on enlève le fait que le personnage de Hakuren bifurque à la dernière seconde sur la droite. La carapace manque donc sa cible pour s'écraser contre le mur avant de ricocher sur celui ci et de finir sa course en culbutant Bowser.

"Retour à l'envoyeur !" S'exclame Hakuren entre deux éclats de rire. C'est qu'il est fier de lui, en plus ?! "J'vous avais dit que ma vengeance serait terrible !

\- Hakuren Oak, t'es un homme mort ! On a pas dit notre dernier mot ! Pas vrai Teito ?"

Teito ne dit rien, concentré sur son jeu, certainement en train de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de regagner sa place. Il devra frapper vite et bien. Et l'objet qu'il obtient dans une boîte mystère est exactement ce qu'il lui faut. Qui a dit que Mario Kart est un jeu pour les enfants ? C'est une véritable bataille pour la première place, une lutte pour la survie dans laquelle les concurrents donnent tout ce qu'ils ont et mettent au point les stratégies les plus rusées et perfides pour pousser leurs adversaires à bout, afin de s'accorder la meilleure place possible au classement.

La course va toucher à sa fin, la ligne d'arrivée se rapproche, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Hakuren est toujours en tête, vient ensuite Teito en 4ème et enfin Mikage en 5ème. C'est lors de ces dernières secondes, quand la victoire du premier semble décidée que Teito choisi d'agir et de mettre son plan à exécution. Il presse le bouton 'X' pour lancer son arme secrète, l'ennemi ultime de tout joueur de Mario Kart : la carapace bleue. Laquelle vient s'écraser sur Yoshi à quelques mètres de l'arrivée, mettant Hakuren hors d'état et laissant l'opportunité à Teito et Mikage de lui passer devant. Fin de la course.

"Nan ! Mais c'est une blague ?! J'étais premier toute la course, putain ! Qui a balancé ce truc ?!" Les rires de ses amis lui suffisent comme réponse. Évidemment, qui d'autre que ses deux accolytes pour faire un truc aussi bas.

"T'aurais du voir ta tête Hakuren, c'était magnifique !

\- La déception a maintenant un visage et un nom !

\- Vous pouvez vous moquez autant que vous voulez, ça n'enlève pas le fait que j'ai failli vous battre.

\- Ouais, 'failli'." Lui rėpond Teito en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts et en lui tirant la langue.

"Gamin." Soupire Hakuren.

"Idiot." Renchérit le brun.

"Abruti.

\- Concombre !

\- Cuccurbitacée !

\- Trottinette !" Lance Teito, puis il se met à rigoler, content de lui.

"Trottinette ?" Si s'insulter à coup de noms de légumes est chose courante entre eux (c'est drôle et au moins ils ne risquent pas de se faire engueuler pour avoir été vulgaires), c'est nouveau pour Hakuren de se faire traiter de véhicule à deux roues.

"L'histoire de la trottinette," commence Mikage sur un ton théâtral. "On était juste dans le couloir en train de parler, avec Teito, quand Castor nous a vu et nous a limite engueulés en nous disant de parler d'autre chose et que les couloirs n'étaient pas un salon de thé. Alors qu'on parlait de trottinette ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a cru mais on parlait de trottinette, de trottinette électrique, même !

\- Du coup maintenant, trottinette c'est notre nouvelle insulte." Termine Teito. "Si un jour quelqu'un te fait chier, traite le de trottinette, ça nous fera plaisir.

\- Euh, si vous voulez...

\- Bon sinon, on se refait une partie ?" Demande Mikage.

"Et comment ! Et cette fois je vous aurai !" Répond Hakuren sur le ton du défi.

Ils relancent donc une autre partie en gardant les mêmes personnages et les mêmes règles.

Et c'est ainsi que leur après-midi s'est déroulée : dans le rire et la rage, dans la victoire et les rage-quit. Et si la fin de la partie s'est soldée par une égalité parfaite entre les trois garçons, ce n'est que pour mieux les départager la prochaine fois.

Finalement ; des amis, une 3DS et Mario Kart... Les mercredi après-midi pluvieux ne sont peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.


	2. Mario Kart: what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends it's me i'm back ! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long but well ‘j'avais la flemme’ like i say xD
> 
> (Learn french with Laurine ! In france, when someone says ‘j'ai la flemme’ it means they don't want to do something, for no particular reason, just because ‘la flemme’. Generally, we're just lazy but it feels like an excuse not to do anything xD)
> 
> So like i was saying, my lazy ass was too lazy to write this translation but yesterday i saw that someone left a comment on the first chapter, telling me they really enjoyed it and were waiting for the English translation. 
> 
> So i knew i had to do it !! If you read this chapter, please know that your comment made me very happy really pumped me up! I was so happy to see that people are actually reading and enjoying this!
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy !!

It is a normal Wednesday afertoon, except this Wednesday is a rainy one. One of the Barsburg Empire's catholic high school sutudents' most feared days, they have then to stay in their room all day because of the bad weather. And God knows how the students hate this stupid rule, like they hate the one who created it. It is indeed difficult for teenagers full of energy to stay inside, even just to attend class, so when their only occasion to do something else is taken away, the global atmosphere quickly becomes heavy and the teens' boredom can be felt even by their teachers.

These days, the most serious students spend their time studying while others prefer to meet up with their friends in one of their rooms, most of the time to talk, of everything they can think of, the good and bad weather, but mostly about this rain which chose the worst day to fall and is seriously bothering them. The rest is not doing anything, is bored, waits for the time to pass; because of a lack of motivation, certainly, and by laziness to get up and look for something to do. 

That's how Teito finds himself sprawled on his bed, phone in hand, scrolling through his social media. Although they are usually pretty active, nothing interesting is happening today, to the point that the brunette already opened and closed each of them at least three times. Teito throws his phone across his bed and closes his eyes, he listens to the sound of the incessant rain flowing on the tiles and in the drain pipes. Luckily, he will fall asleep for a few hours, and time would pass a little quicker. Unfortunately, even when changing position almost every minute, sleep just doesn’t seem to win him over. Teito sits up, sighing. The movement catches Hakuren's attention, his roommate, reading on the bed on the other side of the room. The blond haired boy tilts his head up and gives his friend a questioning look, wondering what could possibly be the cause of so much agitation. He then just goes back to his reading. Teito sighs again.

“I'm bored…”

“I guessed as much.” Replies Hakuren, his eyes not once leaving his novel. But without further ado, Teito takes it from his hands and puts it on the bedside table. The cover snaps against the wooden surface.

“You’re no fun Hakuren!” Teito complains. “Don’t tell me you're not bored as fuck too”

“Complaining won't solve anything. It's our second year here, you should be used to it by now, right?”

“Guess I'm not… Usually I hang out with Mikage but he told me he would study today, given the last test's results.” Another sigh from Teito, he feels like that's all he's doing since earlier. “Both of you are no fun at all…”

Their conversation ends here and Teito resigns himself. He slumps back on his bed, grabs his phone and scrolls through the app store looking for a game which could distract him at least a bit. On his side, Hakuren just takes his book back and wordlessly resumes his reading. He is still perfectly calm, although it is true he's starting to get bored too. The afternoon continues to pass quietly, slowly. Einstein said that time is an illusion. Well, today time visibly decided to be real and absolute, to force its painfully slow rythm onto the students. 

However, a few long minutes later, someone knocks on the door. Teito quickly stands up and hurries to open the door. He'll gladly welcome anyone who could bring something to do. His hand is almost shaking from excitement when he finally opens the door. He sees the person standing in front of him in the hallway and a smile makes its way to his lips. 

“Mikage!” The shorter boy doesn’t hide the joy he feels upon seeing his best friend, who most likely gave up on studying. 

“Hey!” He greets his friend. “Am I bothering you?”

“Absolutely not, good thing you're here, I almost thought I was gonna dry out! Come in and be bored with us.”

Teito lets Mikage in and closes the door behind him. He sits back on the bed next to his best friend. They engage in a chat, one always having something to say to the other; especially Mikage, the boy could easily have a conversation with just anyone. 

“So, do you know what to do?” Asks Hakuren, interested by the sudden agitation. 

“Nope, still not a single idea.”

“Why don't we play Mario Kart?!” Suggests Mikage. 

Teito and Hakuren look at each other in the eyes, they're asking themselves if they'd like to play Mario Kart ot not. (But mostly, they're wondering if this is a good idea, everyone knows how a friendly Mario Kart game can end.) But they know very well this is their only choice, so they end up agreeing. 

“Yay! I'm going to pick my DS and I'll be back!” And Mikage is off within a second. 

Roughly a minute later, he's back and proudly exhibing his red 3DS and a game cartridge. His two friends have also taken their device out and turned them on, ready to connect. 

The 3DS are connected, the group created and the characters chosen (Teito chose Koopa, Hakuren chose Yoshi, and Mikage Bowser), they now have to define the game's rules. 

“You’re really choosing Yoshi, Hakuren?” Teito asks in disbelief. 

“Of course.” Hakuren simply answers. “Yoshi is the best character and he's also cute.”

“Wrong. A dinosaur that's always eating and sticking its tongue out isn't cute at all. Koopa is way better!” The brunette argues. 

“Nope. Yoshi!”

“Koopa!”

“Yoshi is best, I'm telling you!”

Mikage rolls his eyes when he looks at his two friends and barely suppresses a laugh. These two are definitely the only ones who can bicker for something as dumb as Mario characters. 

“Mikage! Tell him Koopa's better!”

“Yoshi looks like a failed experiment from chemistry class and Koopa, I'm your king so you just shut up.”

Proud of his intervention, Mikage goes back to what he was doing beforehand: defining the rules. Meanwhile Hakuren looks almost pained that someone dared to insult his precious Yoshi. Teito is laughing his ass off, he’s happy that he somehow got the last word, but he's mostly laughing because of Mikage's amazing comparison of Yoshi and a failed experiment. 

“150cc, AI on, no teams, random circuits and all the items are allowed, is it okay with you?” Suddenly asks Mikage. 

“All good.” The other two reply.

“Ok, let the game begin.”

The first race is going to start: the Luigi circuit, an easy one. The Lakitu on his cloud gives the start and the three friends put all of their spirit in this race. Race which, judging by their intense focus, will decide the fate of the world. This first race goes surprisingly well, as well as the second one. (Except for Hakuren cursing the AI, the poor thing is only doing was it is created for.) But things don't go as nicely with the third race: the famous, amazing Rainbow Road. 

“Oh my god, tell me I'm dreaming!” Hakuren whines. “I am so bad at this one!”

“Well, good thing for me, I ace this circuit every time!” Mikage says. 

“Same! Try not to finish last Hakuren!” Teito smirks. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can! I will get revenge.”

The start is given once again. While Mikage and Teito manage just fine, Hakuren is far from it, for he already fell at least 5 times. He obviously takes the last place, complaining all the while, and the other two are laughing their ass off. Hakuren doesn’t lose his courage and by taking his time, he manages to overtake two other characters and is now at the 6th place. Proud of himself, he begins the last lap. Teito and Mikage are far ahead, at the first and second place, side by side. The rest of the race goes smoothly. Teito is the first one and Mikage the second, Hakuren is at the fourth place and still hasn't gotten revenge. 

The last race is here, now is time to go all out. Bower's Castle: a relatively easy circuit if all goes accordingly. 

3, 2, 1! As soon as “Go!” is displayed on the different screens, the boy's rivalry is doubled. Only the game’s music can be heard in the heavy, almost religious silence. 

“Shit! Fucking lava!” Teito exclaims. He was at the first place but took a wrong turn and Koopa fell head first into the lava. “Lakitu, don't hurry to take me back!”

“Enemy down, I said: enemy down! Time for me to shine!” Hakuren sees there an opportunity to catch up on his friends. He passes Teito and steals the first place. 

“Don’t worry Teito, I'll avenge you!” Mikage declares heroically. Unfortunately, his bravery is cut short. “Damn wall!”

“I call this the Karma. It's what you get for making fun of me earlier.”

“Hakuren, no one talked to you!” Teito says rather angrily. “Come on Koopa! You can do it!” He cheers his character on. 

“A green shell! Miss Ponytail, I'm going to defeat you!”

“I would appreciate it if you could leave my hair out of this, Mikage.”

Mikage summons all of his focus and rigorously targets Hakuren. At the right moment, he pressed the ‘X’ button to use the item. His timing is perfect, except for the fact that Hakuren turns right at the last moment. The shell misses its target and bounce on the wall before it smashes Bowser. 

“Right back at you!” Laughs Hakuren. He's proud of himself on top of that!? “I told you I would get revenge!”

“Hakuren Oak, you're a dead man! This isn't over! Right, Teito?”

Teito doesn't say anything, he's focused on his game, probably thinking of the best way to steal his place back. He will have to strike nice and fast. The item he gets from an item box is exactly what he needs. Who said Mario Kart is a kids' game? It is a real battle for the first place, a struggle for survival. In which the opponents give everything they've got and think of the most clever and perfidious way to drive the others crazy, and to steal the best place. 

The race will be over soon, the finish line is getting closer. Hakuren still leads, Teito is at the fourth place and Mikage at the fifth. In those last seconds, when the first one’s victory seems obvious, Teito chooses to put his plan into action. He presses the ‘X’ button and uses his ultimate weapon, the nemesis of every Mario Kart player: the spiny shell. It goes straight at Yoshi and smashed him only a few meters away from the finish line. Hakuren is out, allowing Teito and Mikage to pass him. The race is over. 

“Is that a fucking joke?! I was the first one during all the race, dammit! Who threw this thing?!” His two friends laughing is all he needs as an answer. Of course, only those can do something as traitorous as this. 

“You should've seen your face Hakuren, it was amazing!”

“Disappointment now has a name and a face!”

“You can laugh all you want, it doesn’t erase the fact that I almost beat you.”

“Yeah, ‘almost’.” Teito mimics quotation marks and sticks his tongue out at Hakuren. 

“Brat.” Hakuren sighs. 

“Stupid.” Teito argues. 

“Asshole.”

“Cucumber!”

“Cucurbit!”

“Scooter!” Teito says and starts laughing, proud of himself.

“Scooter?” If insulting each other with vegetable names is a common thing between them (it's fun and they don't risk to be scolded for being vulgar), it ks new for Hakuren to be called a two wheel vehicle. 

“The scooter’s story,” Mikage begins theatrically. “I was in the hallway speaking with Teito when Castor saw us and scolded us. He told us to talk about something more decent and that hallways aren’t a café. We were just talking about scooters! I don't know what he misunderstood but we were literally just talking about scooters!”

“So now, scooter is our new insult.” Teito adds. “If someone pisses you off someday, call them a scooter, it'll make us happy.”

“Um, if you want…”

“So, do we start a new game?” Mikage asks. 

“That goes without saying ! And this time I will beat you!” Hakuren says challenging. 

They then start a new game. They keep the same characters and the same rules. 

The rest of the afternoon went like this: with laughter and rage, victory and rage quits. The game finally ended with a perfect tie, all the more reason for them to play again next time and decide the winner. 

Finally; friends, a 3DS and Mario Kart… Rainy Wednesday afternoon maybe aren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, friends ❤️
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any typos, i'm writing on my phone and sometimes i tap on a letter but my keyboard decides i tapped the letter next to it, so...
> 
> In the original work, i said the first race is the moo moo meadows but when i looked up the English names of the different circuits and items, i saw that the moo moo meadow wasn't in MK7 oops xD so here, i changed it to the Luigi circuit. 
> 
> I had a hard time with all the game and 3DS vocabulary because it is quite different from french so i hope it's all okay. 
> 
> Also, quite a lot of expressions i used are very french and i didn't know how to translate them, i was like kfofkfkcfl but it turned out good. I was also really surprised to see that the translation of ‘trottinette’ is scooter, because is french a scooter is a kind of motorcycle and a trottinette is something the children use and it's completely different from a motorcycle. 
> 
> Well i think that's about everything! Don't forget to wash your hands and stay safe!


End file.
